How Will I Know
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: Yay! More Othersiders stories I found the song on Youtube a while ago and listened to it recently...and I got this idea so ya...enjoy!


**Well I got this idea after listening to the song (by Keke Palmer) and I was gonna wait to type it up, but I haven't published something for a while so I decided to quickly type it up and publish it for you guys...so enjoy! =](A/N: Some of the lyrics are shortened [the end] because of repetiveness and well...they added three extra pages to my story so yeah...dont freak. The main lyrics are in it =])**_

* * *

_

_I know there is something that I'm feeling_

_But I can't quite put it into words_

_It's got me hopin hopin that you feelin it too_

_Cause for me it's a first_

The rain of November splashed upon the window of the car. I sat behind Riley in our car, driving back from that week's investigation. Everyone except for KC and Riley were asleep. Riley was focused on the road, but KC's thoughts were wandering. She had been feeling different for the last couple of months, a feeling in the air. She had never felt that way before, and was confused about what fate might be telling her. She looked up as Riley pulled into the driveway.

_Does anyone truly understand what real love is about_

_Don't say I'm too young to know what's real_

_My heart skips a beat_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Every time that he comes near_

Within fifteen minutes, KC and Jackie were ready for bed, but KC couldn't stop thinking. Was it love?

"Jackie, I feel weird; not a weird weird but a weird feeling." She murmured.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know," KC responded, closing her eyes, "I feel a sense of magic in the air."

"KC, I think you're crushing on someone. You just don't understand the way you feel." Jackie replied.

"I know I'm feeling something; I just don't know what." KC said softly. Riley walked past the open door. KC stared at it, focusing on the now empty hallway.

"KC?" Jackie asked, confused, "Why are you staring at the door."

KC felt herself catch her breath. "I don't know." She said, closing her eyes.

_It's so amazing almost crazy how_

_I'm thinkin bout you lately_

_Tell me how in the world did it come to this_

_It took me by surprise_

_When you opened my eyes _

_To hopefully show me what love is_

KC's eyes fluttered open from the morning light coming through the window. Her first thought was immediately to where Riley was. Why couldn't she stop thinking about Riley? She shook her head and got out of bed. She hobbled down the steps. When she turned the corner into Riley's family, she was ecstatic to see Riley sitting there...alone. She walked into the bright room, catching Riley's attention. She sat down next to Riley; slightly closer than she usually did. He put his arm around and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday now stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love_

The weekend had ended now, slower than KC had wished. She sat against the wall of lockers in the hallway. Just a typical Monday morning, except for one thing. She still couldn't stop thinking about Riley. She heard footsteps coming up the hallway and looked up. She saw Riley, which caused her to blush. He walked right past her, rushing to get to wherever he had to go. KC guessed that he didn't see her, until he stopped abruptly and turned around so that he was facing her. KC felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter furiously as he walked over to sit next to her.

"Hey KC." He said casually, seeming to completely forget about what he had to do.

"H-h-h-hi hello, Riley." She struggled, losing all of her words when she was around Riley.

_Somebody tell me_

_Will I ever know_

_Somebody tell me_

_Will I ever know_

_If it aint love_

_Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call_

_And if it aint love_

_Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see him in the halls_

_And if it aint love_

_Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night starin' at the walls_

KC lay awake, staring at her poster covered walls. She was deep in thought about the event that occurred in the hallway. Her thoughts shifted to calling Riley. This idea sounded genius to her until she looked at the clock. It was possible that Riley would have his phone on at 11:57 PM. KC ruled the idea out when she couldn't think of any reason to call. She let her thoughts of Riley lead her into her dreams.

_And if this isn't love_

_Then I don't really need it cause I'm happy here with no love at all_

_It's so amazing almost crazy how_

_I'm thinkin bout you baby_

_Still I don't really know if this is real_

_I want you so much more_

_But I'm unsure if this is true love_

_That I feel_

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday now stop stop stop (everyday, all day)_

_I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love_

KC met up with Riley before school had begun the next day.

"Riley, I don't know why, but whenever I'm around you...I feel different." KC started.

"Different how?" Riley's voice said in an interesting tone.

"Different that makes me want to do this." KC said, pressing her lips against Riley's. He kissed her back, which relived KC. They reluctantly pulled back for air.

"I think that kiss seals my hypothesis."KC said softly, smiling, " I'm in love with you Riley."

Riley smiled and gently pressed his lips against hers again.


End file.
